Warrior lemons!
by cocokit
Summary: Hallo! I'm gonna attempt some fancy writing?...*wink wink* Ahh I suck at summaries, just read the Stories! I am accepting OCS, I might do maleXmale, or femaleXfemale!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! So... As you saw by the title, I'm gonna be starting some writing! form For requesting: Cat 1- Cat 2- Other cats?- Type(love, lust, rape...)- Plot- Other?- thankies! 


	2. Chapter 2 (Lust)

Icedpaw yawned, her white fur glowing in the sunlight. she blinked her beautiful green eyes, and looked around. what a nice day, it would have been a shame if someone ruined it. she sat down outside of the warriors' den, a very pretty smile on her face, a few fox-lengths away another warrior Thorntooth sighed, rubbing his sheath with a paw, he absolutely needed to mate, and soon a pretty white apprentice from the warriors den, he had remembered her name as Icedpaw. The tom soon padded up behind her, putting his muzzle close to her ear," _Hello darling~_" He whispered sexually.

_Sexually_. her heard beat quicker than a running rabbit. she took in a deep breath, turning to the warrior with wide eyes. "H-hello," she said, a nervous smile on her face. "Icedpaw right?" He whispered soothingly, but not giving her time to respond before he gripped her scruff, and picked her up, after all, he was alot bigger than her,"Now just stay quiet while Thorntooth carries you," he said between her fur, as he ran into the forest, every once in awhile stopping to take a break, still clinging into her. He suddenly slammed her down, positioning his paws on her shoulders.

"Do you wanna have a little fun?~" He whispered into her ear, licking it after he spoke, his member slowly coming out of its furry sheath. Clenching her jaws at the impact he gave her while she was slammed on the ground, she saw the size of his dick, immediately being aroused. she nodded, and spread open her legs, revealing her wet, hot pink pussy. she felt butterflies in her stomach, a little nervous, but she licked her lips. "fuck me, baby." she whispered.

Thorntooth let put a smooth purr," I always enjoy she-cats who cooperate," He said, "But first..." He added, moving his head down to swipe his tongue across her wet pussy, savoring the taste, but only going around her entrance, teasing her by not yet going through. She shuddered, giving him a pleasured moan before more pre-cum leaked out of her pussy. "D-don't tease me," she mewed.

"Well okay then..." He mewed before plunging his tongue into her folds, licking up all the pre-cum as his massive dick grew fully erect, a drop of pre cum dripping down as he continued flicking his tongue roughly inside of her core. She let out a long moan as the male shoved his tongue out again, flipped her around, and positioned his giant dick next to her mouth, and his muzzle infront of her pussy," Suck it,"He said, a bit more rough than his normal voice as he plunged into her soaking pussy again, dripping pre-cum into her mouth. She moaned again as she gladly took it into her mouth.

"Hmmm..." she moaned. Thorntooth growled in pleasure,licking up her juices happily. She nipped softly on the tip of his giant erect dick, her paw trailing down to her pussy and her other paw rubbing his cock as she sucked. The tom grunted in pleasure this time, reaching down a paw to bob her head up and down his cock, his muzzle still buried in her pussy as he began to lick her harder. She moaned, and came on his muzzle, screaming loudly. "YES!" she cried.

The muscular male then pulled out of her, his tongue scraping her walls, then took his dripping cock out of her mouth, demanding she got in a mating crouch as he licked her juices off his lips. She gladly got into a mating crouch, her tail lifted to expose her swollen pussy, red and puffed. she needed something in her. now. The tom grinned, and teased her again, swirling his rod around her dripping pussy,Icedpaw moaned, and begged him to put it inside of her. Thorntooth continued teasing, then, with all the force he had, shoved it into her soggy pussy, ramming it forward so already half of his giant cock went in as he gripped her scruff, letting out grunts every time he pulled out and went back in,The she-cat tried not to scream, and dug her claws into the ground, forcing a moan as she felt her insides being ripped apart by his dick. she clenched her teeth as she felt blood go down her legs, but ignored it. "Hm ... Thorntooth," she moaned loudly.

He growled with effort, man was this she-cat tight! He slammed it in harder, now it was almost fully in...Icedpaw gasped in pain. it was too much for her to handle. she screamed, cumming and falling to the ground, the clear liquid everywhere on the grass. Thorntooth pulled out, cumming all over her behind,"You okay..?" He panted into her ear, a bit of cum still shooting out onto her glossy white fur. "Cuddle with me," she squeaked, her request sounding almost pathetic. Thorntooth purred, cuddling up next to her as he groomed the cum out of her fur...

That's all for now! Be sure to rate and review! Sorry if its a bit bad...I'm new at this!


End file.
